


Halloween

by BlueThunderbird



Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueThunderbird/pseuds/BlueThunderbird
Summary: Halloween At Creighton-Ward Manor
Kudos: 1





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I know is short but that all I could come up with.

Halloween at Creighton-Ward Manor was busy and fun everyone was dressed up as different characters from TV shows and films, after everyone else when home the Tracy brothers stayed behind to help clean up.

"What a night we all had". Said who was putting some of the candy apples away,

"but it was fun for all of us too little bro and we made children happy too and that what counts" replied Gordon.

"Just a shame that John missed out on all the fun",

"Scott you know John doesn't like social events."

A few minutes later everything was put away and tidied.

"Thank you for all your help I couldn't have done it with you all" said Penny who had Sherbet in her arms,

"You're welcome M'lady", Gordon said cheeky and Penny just rolled her eyes at his comment.

"What should we do now? asked Kayo who puts her feet across Scott legs,

"how about a Halloween story or poem"? replied John who pop up on the hologram monitor, everyone looked at John,

"That is a very good idea John".

"Ok but dose anyone have a story or pome to tell", asked John who came up with the idea in the first place, with everyone thinking Parker came in with drinks for everyone,

"thank you, Parker,"

"You're welcome M'lady, is everything ok?" asked Parker.

"Everything is fine we are trying to come up with a Halloween story or pome", Penny replied back.

"Why can always tell them the pome about the witch running away from Creighton-Ward Manor",

Everyone looked at Penny, "please tell us it" said Scott and Virgil together.

"Ok I will, replied Penny who put Sherbet down on the floor, she starts the pome.

**There was an old witch,**

**Believe it if you can,**

**She tapped on the manor windows and doors,**

**She ran, ran, ran to the hights peak,**

**her magic potion starts to leak,**

**The old witch starts to freaky as she leaps.**

**leaps into the air without a care her broomstick**

**Right there the old witch had white hair**

**I know it wasn't fair but she was**

**just there.**

"That was every good Penny thank you" said Gordon who kissed he on her cheek. Penny blushed,

"you're welcome, dose anyone have a story or pome"? she asked,

"yes we do Penny" everybody said,

and for the rest of the Halloween night was of all of them telling stories and poems.


End file.
